SUKI: How That Feeling Comes to Light
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: Bagian pertama dari series SUKI./ Cerita roman antara Makoto dan Gou./ Bukankah untuk membuat orang lain mudah mengerti, kita hanya harus menyampaikannya secara sederhana? Tapi Makoto mengatakannya dengan cara yang sedikit istimewa. /Fluff


**SUKI: How That Feeling Comes to Light**

**Free! © KyoAni**

Makoto x Gou

.

.

.

* * *

"Kou-_chan_ ... kalau dilihat-lihat, dia manis ya." Makoto memiringkan kepala sambil tersenyum tipis melihat Gou tengah beradu mulut dengan Nagisa di pinggiran kolam renang.

"Apa?"

Makoto mengedip. "Eh?!" Sontak ia menoleh ke Haru, yang tanpa ia sadari, ternyata berada di sampingnya. Makoto tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Menurutmu Kou manis?" tanya Haru, ingin memastikan gumaman Makoto tadi. Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangan ke Gou. "Manis?"

"Ahaha ... apa sih Haru? Lupakan saja apa—"

"Dia sedikit mirip Rin."

Sekarang Makoto tidak tahu lagi sebenarnya mereka tengah membicarakan siapa. Kenapa malah menjadi Rin?

"Tidak, kupikir ... dalam banyak hal." Haru mengusap dagunya. "Kecuali giginya ... mungkin?"

Makoto menghela napas. Baiklah, setidaknya Haru tak mempermasalahkan lagi kenapa Makoto mengatakan Gou manis. Pria berwajah datar itu malah sibuk membanding-bandingkan Gou dengan kakaknya, Rin.

Entah kenapa Makoto merasa sedikit geli. Baru ia sadari, Haru selalu bersemangat kalau sudah menyangkut Rin. Entah bagaimana, keberadaan Rin membuat Haru lebih banyak berekspresi.

"Apa? Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Haru tersinggung.

Makoto mengerjap, lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia membiarkan Haru membanding-bandingkan Gou dengan Rin tanpa benar-benar mendengarkan. Mata hijau teduhnya menatap Gou lembut dan ia menyimpulkan senyum.

.

.

.

_Entah sejak kapan ... aku mulai melihatnya. Melihatnya dengan cara yang berbeda seperti biasanya. (Makoto}_

.

.

.

Makoto membuka-tutup matanya dengan cepat saat ia mendapati Matsuoka Gou menawarkannya handuk.

Gou menaikkan alis. "Apa? Ini punya _Senpai_ kan?"

Makoto mengangguk canggung sambil tersenyum hambar. Ia mengambil handuk itu dan segera mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Heran deh sama Nagisa. Aku tidak percaya kalau dia seumuran denganku." Gou mulai mengeluh sambil berkacak pinggang. Makoto bingung harus merespon bagaimana, yang ada di pikirannya: apa Gou mengajakku bicara? Tapi kemudian Gou menatap Makoto. "Ne, Makoto-_senpai_. Nagisa itu benar-benar kekanak-kanakan ya?"

Sesaat Makoto kaget karena dimintai pendapat. Tapi akhirnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengiyakan.

"Ayolah, bukankah gunanya laki-laki adalah untuk mengalah pada perempuan, benar kan? Laki-laki dewasa seperti itulah yang kusukai!"

Makoto mengerjap. "Kau suka lelaki dewasa?"

"Hah!" Gou langung kelihatan panik. "Bukan maksudku bilang kalau aku suka laki-laki dewasa—" Gou kehilangan kata-katanya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga bingung harus membantah seperti apa. "Ah ... yah ... kupikir lelaki dengan otot-otot yang bagus adalah segalanya. Kau bisa lihat kan, Makoto-_senpai_? Nagisa tidak memiliki otot yang kuharapkan, dia seperti bukan lelaki sungguhan." Gou mengalihkan pembicaraan, kembali tentang Nagisa.

Tapi Makoto merasa tergelitik. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Jadi pada intinya Nagisa bukan tipemu. Tipemu adalah yang berotot. Tentu saja kembali pada masalah otot." Tanpa sadar Makoto mengembalikan pembicaraan mereka ke topik itu. "Kalau begitu bagaimana denganku, dengan otot-ototku?" tanya Makoto main-main.

Gou langsung saja menyentuh otot Makoto dengan gembira. "Menurutku ini adalah yang—" Tapi kemudian gadis itu menarik tangannya. Ia melotot, pipinya memerah. Lalu, sebelum segalanya berubah menjadi lebih canggung, Gou segera melarikan diri. "Oh! Aku harus beli minuman!"

.

.

.

_Entah sejak kapan ... aku seperti menjadi orang lain saat menyentuhnya. (Gou)_

.

.

.

"Ini mencurigakan. Aku tak percaya rekor waktuku tidak membaik selama seminggu terakhir." Rei menaikkan kaca matanya. Dengan tatapan misterius, ia mencoba berpikir keras tentang apa yang menjadi kesalahannya sehingga ia bisa gagal seperti ini.

Nagisa hendak memberikan saran, tapi Rei segera menyela dengan marah. Gou juga hendak memberi saran, tapi ia berakhir seperti Nagisa. "Aku tak menerima saran mencukur rambut di sekujur tubuhku!"

Makoto tertawa kecil. "Menurutku, belakangan ini interaksi mereka bertiga sungguh lucu."

Haru menyahut, "Yah ... selisih usia setahun ternyata cukup membuat banyak perbedaan."

Gou berkacak pinggang. "Ne, Haruka-_senpai_ dan Makoto-_senpai_! Apa yang kalian bicarakan di belakangku?"

Makoto menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan! Bukan tentang hal jelek!"

Gou memicing dengan serius, juga dengan tatapan mata yang membara. Lalu saat ponselnya berdering, ia segera memalingkan wajah. "Eh? Kapten Mikoshiba? Sejak kapan dia tahu nomorku?"

Nagisa langsung menyahut, ia mengintip ke layar ponsel Gou. "Bukankah kau memberikannya dengan sengaja untuk keperluan-keperluan tertentu? Apa ya namanya ... 'menyuap?"

Gou langsung menyodok rusuk Nagisa dengan sikunya. "Apa maksudmu? Tak ada alasan aku melakukannya!"

"Mungkin dari Rin?" Haru memberikan pencerahan. "Rin yang memberikan nomormu."

Gou mengerjap. "Ooh, benar!" Ia menjentikkan jari. "Dan kenapa Kakak seenaknya sendiri memberikan nomorku padanya!" Gou mulai menggerutu. "Lagipula sekali lagi, tak ada alasan buat Kapten Mikoshiba meminta nomorku!"

"Bukankah Kapten Samezuka itu menyukaimu, Gou?" tanya Rei.

"Apa!" Wajah Gou seperti tersulut api. "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu dong!"

"Kenapa dia marah? Bukankah yang kukatakan itu kenyataan?" protes Rei pada Haru, yang sayangnya tak direspon sama sekali oleh seniornya itu.

Makoto satu-satunya yang tidak memberikan sedikit pun komentar di situ. Yang ia lakukan sedari tadi hanya mengamati dan memperhatikan. Lalu ketika tatapan Gou jatuh padanya, dan juga sebaliknya. Ketika cermin mata mereka saling memantulkan objek satu sama lain, Makoto kehilangan eskpresinya. Ia memalingkan wajah.

.

.

.

_Entah sejak kapan ... dia bisa memberikan aku luka. Luka yang tak kasat mata. (Makoto)_

.

.

.

"Makoto-_senpai_ tidak datang?" Gou mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia memandang sekeliling, tak melihat sosok Tachibana Makoto di mana pun. Lalu kepala Haru menyembul keluar dari dalam air. Gou segera berjongkok di tepian kolam renang itu.

"Makoto demam."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Nagisa yang tak sengaja mendengar, menjadi orang yang paling panik di situ. "Kupikir Mako-_chan_ adalah yang mempunyai daya tahan tubuh paling kuat di sini!"

"Apa kau tahu Nagisa-_kun_? Bahkan dokter saja bisa sakit. Aku tak tahan ingin mengomentari kesoktahuanmu itu," tukas Rei.

"Apa sih yang kaubicarakan? Aku nggak ngerti," balas Nagisa jujur. Ia memang tidak tahu apa inti dari perkataan Rei barusan. Apa hubungannya?

Gou membiarkan Nagisa dan Rei merecok juga Haru yang kembali bermesraan dengan air. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Belakangan ini udara memang tidak baik. Khas musim gugur yang biasanya menjadi musim berbagai penyakit. Pergantian hawa panas menjadi dingin yang tidak menyenangkan.

Gou menarik napas dalam. Anginnya kering. Dan entah bagaimana, ia juga merasa harinya kering saat itu. Sepulang dari kegiatan klub, ia pun meminta Haru mengantarnya ke rumah Makoto. Gou bilang ingin menjenguk—sebagai manajer klub yang baik.

Haru mengantarnya sampai depan kediaman Tachibana, sementara ia sendiri meneruskan perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Gou mengetuk pintu dengan sopan, ia merasa sedikit gugup (apalagi ia tidak membawa buah tangan apa-apa).

Yang membuka adalah seorang anak kecil, berusia sekitar enam sampai delapan tahun.

Gou melambaikan tangan, tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa _Onee_-_chan_ temannya Kakak?"

Gou mengangguk, dan anak kecil itu mempersilakannya masuk. "Ibuuu! Ada yang menjenguk Kakaaaaak!" kemudian, setelah membawa Gou masuk, ia langsung berlari entah ke mana, dan kembali lagi membawa seorang perempuan lebih tua.

"Aku ibunya Makoto," kata perempuan itu. "Kamu temannya kan?" Lalu ia bertanya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang benar-benar membuat Gou mengingat Makoto.

Gou mengangguk kecil.

"Ooh, gadis manis yang baik. Kau pasti mau menjenguk ya?" Tanpa mendengar jawaban Gou, ia langsung membawa gadis itu menuju ke kamar Makoto. "Siapa namamu?"

"Matsuoka Kou."

"Ooh, Matsuoka ya ... Makoto sering cerita tentang temannya yang bernama Matsuoka. Sejak kecil kupikir, tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

Gou menyahut dengan senyum simpulnya. Ia senang. Makoto-_senpai_ selalu mengingat kakaknya.

Akhirnya Bu Tachibana meninggalkan Gou di depan pintu kamar Makoto. Gou menarik napas dalam sebelum mengetuk pintu. "Makoto-_senpai_—" sebelum Gou sempat berkata penuh, suara Makoto menginterupsi dari dalam.

"Kou-_chan_?" Dan pintu kamar terbuka.

Melihat wajah pucat yang terheran-heran itu, Gou langsung nyengir canggung. "Kudengar Makoto-_senpai_ sakit, jadi kupikir sebagai manajer yang baik, aku harus menjenguk." Lalu Gou melirik telapak tangannya yang kosong. "Ah, tapi maaf, aku tidak bawa apa-apa."

Tapi seperti biasa, Makoto tak pernah meminta banyak. Ia selalu merasa cukup dengan hal-hal sederhana. Dan ia senang, bahwa Matsuoka Gou menjenguknya, sesederhana itu.

.

.

.

_Entah sejak kapan ... aku bisa dibuatnya menjadi secemas ini. Cemas karena tidak melihatnya, walaupun hanya satu hari saja. (Gou)_

.

.

.

Makoto menggaruk pipinya kikuk. "Ano, terima kasih sudah datang. Aku baik-baik saja."

Gou mengangguk kecil. Setelah melihat Makoto seperti sekarang, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa selanjutnya. Sudah terlanjur menjenguk, ia tidak bawa apa-apa—barang, juga topik untuk dibicarakan. Tapi kemudian, ia berpikir tentang sebuah hal. "Ah, Kakak juga gampang terserang penyakit. Tapi, ia akan selalu merasa lebih baik kalau mandi dengan air hangat."

Makoto tersenyum, ia mengangguk. "Kou-_chan_ sangat perhatian pada Rin ya?"

"Eh!"

Makoto terkekeh kemudian. "Kenapa? Kau mudah sekali malu."

Gou menggembungkan pipinya. "Kupikir, sudah sepantasnya bagi kakak beradik, saling memperhatikan satu sama lain!"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga punya adik, dan aku sangat memperhatikan mereka."

"'Mereka'? _Senpai_ punya berapa adik?" Gou merasa ia lebih bersemangat semenjak menginjakkan kaki ke rumah ini. Ternyata topik pembicaraan yang dikhawatirkannya telah terbangun secara spontan.

"Dua."

"Mungkin salah satunya adalah gadis manis yang membukakanku pintu."

"Ah, kau sudah bertemu salah satu dari mereka?" Makoto tak nampak terkejut. "Sebenarnya, adikku itu kembar."

Dan Gou kelihatan tertarik. "Kembar?" Wajahnya menjadi berseri-seri.

"Ya, yang satunya laki-laki."

"Apakah merepotkan mengurus dua adik?"

"Tidak. Itulah sebenarnya tugas seorang Kakak. Kau takkan pernah bisa menjaga adikmu dengan benar kalau menganggapnya merepotkan."

"Tapi Kakak sering bilang aku merepotkan."

"Dan mungkin itulah caranya untuk menjagamu. Menjaga tanpa benar-benar kelihatan menjaga. Sebenarnya ia tak pernah menganggapmu begitu. Mungkin ia malu kalau menunjukkannya secara ekspresif."

"Aah." Wajah Gou menjadi semakin cerah. "Makoto-_senpai_ benar-benar bijak. Kupikir Kakak tidak sedewasa _senpai_."

Makoto mengekeh. "Jangan bandingkan aku dengan Rin. Kami punya cara sendiri-sendiri untuk bersikap dewasa."

"Pasti akan menyenangkan kalau Makoto-_senpai_ menjadi kakakku. Ah, bukan maksudku aku tidak menyukai Kakak menjadi kakakku. Maksudku ... mungkin punya dua kakak, dan satunya adalah Makoto-_senpai_ akan menyenangkan."

Tapi Makoto tak nampak tertarik atau merespon dengan baik seperti biasanya. Ekspresinya berbeda dari ia yang biasa. Gou belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu, dan ia menjadi merasa bersalah bahwa perkataannya mungkin tidak disukai _senpai_-nya.

Gou menunduk. "Emm ... aku hanya mengandai ..." Gadis berambut merah itu merasa malu. Ia menyesal dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Saat ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri, dan membangun topik pembicaraan yang lebih sehat, jari-jari Makoto membingkai pipinya, membuatnya menengadah.

"Kalau Kou-_chan_ punya adik ... apakah kau mau?"

"Eh?" Gou berkedip sekali. "Kupikir aku tidak bisa. Ayahku sudah meninggal, dan Ibu ... kupikir tidak akan menikah lagi."

"Bukan." Makoto menggeleng. "Tapi adik yang lain. Adikku, jadi adikmu."

Gou mengerutkan dahi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kalau kita menikah, adikku jadi adikmu. Aku ... aku mungkin tak bisa jadi kakakmu, tapi aku adalah keluargamu. Dan aku pasti akan menjagamu. Dengan tingkat yang sama seperti aku menjaga adikku ... tapi dengan cara yang berbeda."

Dan Gou tak bisa berkedip lagi. Ia sibuk mencerna semuanya, sampai segala gerakannya menjadi kaku, sampai peredaran darahnya menjadi berantakan, dan mereka semua berkumpul di kepalanya. Kemudian yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menunduk lagi, menolak Makoto membawanya untuk kembali menengadah.

Tercekat, gadis itu mencoba untuk berbicara. "Boleh aku ... memeluk _Senpai_?" Dan ia mendapatkan apa yang ia minta.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan ... aku mempunyai segudang kata-kata itu tersimpan di dalam kepalaku. Entah sejak kapan ... perasaanku untuknya tumbuh. Entah sejak kapan ... aku menyukainya.

Tapi rasa suka itu begitu nyata.

Rasa suka itu begitu sederhana.

Dan aku tidak perlu mencarinya untuk menemukan.

Rasa suka itu pasti datang perlahan-lahan, begitu tersembunyi dan licik, sampai aku selalu bertanya-tanya ... 'sejak kapan'?

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan ... keberadaannya membuatku merasakan berbagai hal-hal signifikan sekaligus. Senang, sedih. Bahagia, menderita. Bangga, kecewa.

Tak pernah ada tanda-tandanya. Tak pernah aku sadar sebelumnya, bahwa itulah yang namanya suka.

Bukankah rasa suka itu penuh warna?

.

.

.

"Yang ini Ran, dan yang ini Ren."

"Ooh, Ran dan Ren. Mereka berdua sangat manis."

"Ah, Kou-_chan_. Aku baru memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kita benar-benar berkeluarga nanti, aku akan mempunyai saudara bernama Ran, Ren, dan Rin."

"Ahaha! Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau nama anak kita adalah Run dan Ron?"

"Apa itu? Lari dan karakter di Harry Potter?"

**Fin**

_**Note:**_

___ Pokoknya saya pikir, Makoto sama Gou itu entah kenapa kalau dipasangin bisa jadi manis bangeeet. _  


_Dan seperti yang tercantum di summary, ini bagian pertama dari series SUKI. Tapi bagian keduanya pake pair yang lain, adakah yang mau bacaaa? XD_

_._

_._

_._

_Yosh! Terakhir, berkenankah readers kasih komentar? :D_


End file.
